


In the face of the World

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Gen, Love, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What I thought after I watched Belle and her Prince dancing at the end of the film.





	

In the face of the beauty of the World, I feel immensely, unconquerably insufficient.

I do not want the World to become less beautiful so that I may feel more at peace.

I want to grow in beauty and match the World's perfection - in balance, strength, and love.

It is a painful task. And a lonely one. But the reward - oh, the reward is unending, great and sweet.


End file.
